hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Hitman Wiki:Jorrvaskr
For images, refer to Hitman Wiki:Jorrvaskr/Images. Found any news that is worth looking at? Leave it in the News section. Archive 1 - Archive 2 ------------- Welcome to Jorrvaskr. This will soon open as a central hub from where editors on Hitman Wiki will be able to communicate with each other and coordinate their revamps. We, Amnesty and SubtlePen, the Harbingers, will provide several projects, which need to be completed. Editors can sign up for a project they would like to work on. They will be reporting back through this page. If a project has more than 1 contributor, this page will also serve as a means of communication, allowing the Harbingers to observe the activity. Please note that when you sign up for a project, we DO expect a decent amount of YOUR efforts. There will be no slacking as long as your project has not yet been finished. Editors who do well will be rewarded with honor (a mention in the staff blogs) as well as Goods (Userboxes, mostly). Editors who do exceptionally well may be rewarded with Rollback rights, thus promoting them to the rank of moderator. Please remember to sign your posts in the "Requests", "Discussion" or "Comments" section. That way, we'll know who said what and prevent this place from becoming a gigantic mess. Project 1 - Imagery (continuous) This project will remain active throughout the duration of Jorrvaskr. It will serve as a place for contributors to request images they need for their revamps on other articles. The editors who sign up for this project will be able to partake in other projects as well. Naturally, in order to effectively work this project, one needs to be able to take pictures from the games or be capable of finding high-resolution images on the internet. This project has room for 2 editors, sign up will be performed below: *Thundergamer 12:27, January 5, 2012 (UTC) *TwoHeadedBattleCattle 00:46, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Requests Users will be able to request images below: *High quality, full body image of Joseph Clarence (Hitman Blood Money - Death of a Showman)[[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 13:08, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Discussion This section is only to be edited by the project members and the Harbingers, and will serve as the primary means of communication for this project. * Comments This section will be used by the Harbingers to comment on the project's advance. *Please make sure to name your images appropriately --> refer to the Hitman Wiki:Image Policy [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 14:52, December 29, 2011 (UTC) *When you have fulfilled a request, you can strike it through. [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 15:13, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Here are some links/image resources for the games: #Link 1 #Link 2 #Link 3 #Link 4 #Link 5 #Link 6 While some of these links only show a particular game, the sites contain images to the other games as well. Anyways, I hope they help. -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 23:20, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Project 2 - Behind the scenes This project will involve the creation of numerous articles for the development team behind the Hitman franchise. This includes: voice actors, concept artist etc. At this moment, there is no list available, the creation of the list will be done by the project members (with guidance of a harbinger when needed). Sign up will be conducted below (3): *-- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 23:30, January 5, 2012 (UTC) *[[User:The Loyal Recruit|'TLR']] Talk to meh 13:56, January 7, 2012 (UTC) * [[User:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Altaïr Skywalker 47']] [[User talk:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Agency Laptop']] 13:33, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Objectives *Nicole Black *Joan Bentsen *Billy Cross *Christine Dunford *Alfred Fair *Grant George *Jessica Gee *François Grodin *Nemi Fadlahllah *Jean-Claude Flamand *Thor Frolich *Danielle Hartnett *Stew Herrera *Tish Hicks *Tray Hooper *Bill Jurney *Barry Gordon McKenna *Mark Klastorin *Celestino Lancia *Noah Lazarus *Michael Lindsay *Deborah Marlowe *Jennifer Martin *Don Mathews *Jim Meskimen *Aidan Marus *Robert Neches *Byrne Offutt *Jeremy C. Petreman *Carlos Reig-Plaza *Billy Pope *Earth Reeves *Sam Riegel *Daniel Riordan *Sam Sako *Karen Strassman *Matthew Stravitz *Trey Turner *Wade Williams *Laura Kamis Wrang *'Hitman: Absolution Credited cast' **Parisse Boothe ...Lilly **Robert Clotworthy ... (voice) **Rick Gifford ...Various Characters **Jeffrey Johnson ...Various (voice) **Christian Lanz ... Officer Fisano / Sauganash Cop / Apartment Hippie (voice) **Mette Lysdahl ... Various Characters **Nicolas Roye ... Goon #3 / Dealer **David Sakurai ... Various characters **Daniel Bonjour ... Landon Metcalf / Additional Characters **Susan Spano ... Various Characters Discussion This section is only to be edited by the project members and the Harbingers, and will serve as the primary means of communication for this project. *Shouldn't there be a subcategory for voice actors/devs for each game? [[User:The Loyal Recruit|'TLR']] Talk to meh 19:07, February 6, 2012 (UTC) *I'm not seeing enough discussion here boys, you're working on this with the two of you... [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 12:46, January 8, 2012 (UTC) *Well I am just coming and going (in a sense) and adding stuff. The info on Jorge Garcia that TLR uploaded was excellent and I just adjusted the stuff around a bit. -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 06:07, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Comments This section will be used by the Harbingers to comment on the project's advance. *Once you have created the list of pages to be created, strike the current objectives and add the list. If you do one name per bullet, you can strike the names of pages you have already created. [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 15:35, December 29, 2011 (UTC) *Good luck gentlemen. Don't forget you can consult each other in the discussion section, and you can strike a name once the page for that particular person has been finished. They do not have to be extremely long or in-depth, but I would appreciate them being more than oneliners or stubs. [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 17:55, January 7, 2012 (UTC) *I've created three pages. Glad to be a part. More pages coming SOON. Just Remember THAT! [[User:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Altaïr Skywalker 47']] [[User talk:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Agency Laptop']] 07:45, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Project 3 - The Handlers This is a staff project, which involves setting up the Handler program, a program meant for more experienced users to pass their knowledge and skills on to new contributors on Hitman wiki. *Amnestyyy *SubtlePen Objectives *Set out a clear outline *Pick handlers *Create the necessary pages **Introductory **Sign up Discussion/Comments Due to this being a staff project, without input from other users (for now), discussion and comments between us shall go over IRC. Project 7 - Wise guys This project will involve the gathering of facts for the "Did you know" template. I'm assuming Romcombo will be working on this, so we will have 3 sign up slots in total. Sign up will be conducted below, as always. *(I meant to do this sooner) -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 03:51, February 8, 2012 (UTC) *Romcombo(Talk)(Sandbox) 02:42, June 21, 2012 (UTC) * Objectives *Confer with Romcombo to see how many facts you will need in total. I wont be keeping an eagle's eye on this project, you'll be on your own. However, I do like to keep myself informed, so let me know if troubles arise or, naturally, when you are done. *How to use template: Go to Template:Didyouknow and start a new option under the ones already there by using . Follow the code already there and once you have four facts, close with . Romcombo(Talk)(Sandbox) 22:21, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Discussion *I currently have four sets of facts in the template, If anyone who doesn't wish to work on the projcet has any they would like to contribute, leave a message on my talk page. Romcombo(Talk)(Sandbox) *Is there a particular area you'd like me to focus on or any suggestions? -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 03:52, February 8, 2012 (UTC) **It's up to you honestly, but when you add some make sure they haven't already been added to a set and that they aren't facts that you can learn by turning on one of the games/ reading the back of one (Ex: "Did you know 47 is an assassin?") Romcombo(Talk)(Sandbox) 02:36, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Comments *Special thanks to Romcombo, who initiated the template. [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 13:53, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Project 8 - Plotting & Scheming This project will deal with the rewriting/revamping/expanding/whatever-you-wish-ing of the plot section on the game pages. It won't be a very large task, but there will be room for two editors, sign up below: * Alex007X[Talk Page] 13:32, February 4, 2012 (UTC) * [[User:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Altaïr Skywalker 47']] [[User talk:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Agency Laptop']] 03:59, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Objectives *Hitman: Codename 47 *Hitman 2: Silent Assassin *Hitman: Contracts *Hitman: Blood Money Discussion *There are still several character pages missing for Silent Assassin, so if it's ok I would like to continue/start with working on expanding the articles on Silent Assassin. Romcombo(Talk)(Sandbox) 01:54, February 8, 2012 (UTC) **Turns out that the pages just arent linked correctly. Romcombo(Talk)(Sandbox) 02:06, February 8, 2012 (UTC) *Hi Romcombo, the List of characters in the Hitman series page contains a few characters that could be expanded on for their own articles. What do you think? -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 03:15, February 8, 2012 (UTC) **I'll prob start expanding articles soon as right now I am acumulating screenshots. Some just need to be relinked though. Romcombo(Talk)(Sandbox) 03:26, February 8, 2012 (UTC) **I see what you mean. One particular example I've noticed lately is the Motorcade Interception which had two pages which has seen been deleted but the broken links remained. If you have a list of them and don't want to do it manually maybe (and I'm not sure if this is possible until I ask him), Vatsa could program it into his/a wiki bot? -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 03:38, February 8, 2012 (UTC) **If you have a list, dump it on my talk page, I'll take care of it from there onwards. [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 12:02, February 8, 2012 (UTC) *As of right now, I will have to remove myself from this project as I will be semi-inactive for the next few weeks. Sorry for any inconvenience. Romcombo(Talk)(Sandbox) 01:14, February 9, 2012 (UTC) **No problem Rom, I will work on a list in the coming week. remember to check back whenever you can to see the did you know section is going to plan. You'll be missed :'( -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 10:54, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Comments *Special thanks for Alex007X for suggesting the project. [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 16:34, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Suggestions Editors can deposit suggestions and requests for new projects here, after which the Harbingers will decide whether they are worthy of becoming a project. *Expansion and revamp of weapon pages, since it is a crucial part to the series and all of the pages regarding to them are in terrible shape. [[User:The Loyal Recruit|'TLR']] Talk to meh 18:38, January 3, 2012 (UTC) **I'll probably split this up in multiple projects, and I might wait a little longer to see whether or not we get more volunteers working on the projects. I fit is just you, me, Nos and Subs, there is little use for Jorrvaskr, the four of us could just as well confer over IRC. [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 22:10, January 3, 2012 (UTC) *Okay guys and gals, I have been tinkering with a new header type thing for location and I would like your opinion on it. Here are the examples: Shamal, Pine Cone Rehabilitation Center, Vineyard, Suburbs and the Southland Amusement Park. Let me know what you think. Also I am drafting a new project on locations for the hitman universe that should be up on Thursday. It will probably be an offshoot of Jorrvaskr like Jorrvaskr/images and it will detail all the locations (Cities/Countries) and buildings for each game. I will attach the relevant images for personnel located in these areas on the Jorrvaskr/images page as well as the various headers/logo. Anyways, more on that during the week. Let me know what you think of the new headers though. -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 04:54, January 30, 2012 (UTC) **Looks goos Kal. Just inform me when you have created the offspring page, or when you need me to do so. [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 06:50, January 30, 2012 (UTC) **Cool and thanks. I will probably need you to create the page as I keep forgetting how to but I will be busy until Thursday so there is no rush. I'll prepare it in my sandbox and get your opinion before posting. -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 10:02, January 30, 2012 (UTC) *If it is okay with everyone I will be revamping the entire Agent 47 article from next Tuesday until Thursday with the goal of making it our featured article. I would like to hand it over to other contributors then to add their touch to it before Nesty (who I think should be the one to) makes her final decision on it. Nesty has written a lot of featured articles on the Assassin's Creed wiki so her thoughts on it are vital. I'd like to hear what you guys think. -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 14:28, February 1, 2012 (UTC)